Glory Jane (Philippine TV series)
Glory Jane is a 2016 Philippine romantic melodrama television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title produced by KBS and originally played by Park Min-young. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, it is topbilled by the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza in her first lead role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on January 18, 2016, replacing Janella: A Teen Princess. The series follows the romantic and professional trials of an aspiring classmate and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. It is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. Overview Glory Jane is a South Korean drama series broadcast on KBS2 in 2011 starring Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. Re-runs of Glory Jane were aired on IBC aired on primetime from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014. Synopsis Yoon Jae-in (Cherryz Mendoza) is a high school teenage girl who is the same year level as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Eun-joo (Sunshine Cruz) and Yoon Il-goo (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Yoon Il-goo was killed in a car accident orchestrated by his friend Seo Jae-myung (Christian Vasquez), to make sure that Jae-myung takes over control of the company. When Jae-in's mother Eun-joo received news of her husband's accident she took Jae-in and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by Jae-myung's goons, which separated the mother and daughter. Jae-myung ordered Kim In-bae (Gardo Versoza) who works as his chauffeur to send Jae-in, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where In-bae told her to never forget her name. 17 years later, In-bae's son, Young-kwang (Rico dela Paz), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Jae-myung's son, Seo In-woo (Francis Magundayao), who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Young-kwang meets Jae-in, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jae-myung's orders, In-bae is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Eun-joo from revealing Jae-myung's dark secrets. Young-kwang decides to quit being a baseball player and owning his father's noodle shop. Jae-in has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Young-kwang. In-woo finds himself disowned by his mom and dad, and the three of them apply for jobs at Jae-myung's office. Young-kwang and In-woo continue to vie for Jae-in's affections in a bitter rivalry that is bound to happen for the classes. Seo In-chul (Regine Angeles) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim Kyung-joo (Mylene Dizon), who happens to be Young-kwang's runaway sister. Then Eun-joo awakens from her coma. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Yoon Jae-in *'Rico dela Paz' as Kim Young-kwang *'Francis Magundayao' as Seo In-woo *'Sunshine Cruz' as Yeo Eun-joo - Jae-in's mom *'Christian Vasquez' as Seo Jae-myung - Jae-in's dad *'Mylene Dizon' as Kim Kyung-joo - Young-kwang's runaway sister. *'Gardo Versoza' as Kim In-bae - Young-kwang's dad 'Supporting Cast' *'Hiro Volante' as Edward Martinez - In-wee's brother *'Keith Cruz' as Cha Hong-joo - Jae-in's classmate/friend. (The Runaway Princess) *'Joross Gamboa' as Joo Dae-sung - In-wee's foster father *'Ynna Asistio' as Seo In-chul - In-wee's younger sister *'Celine Lim' as Yoon Il-goo - Jae-in's classmate/friend. *'Renz Valerio' as Carlo Jung-mon *'Angel Sy' as Kim Jin-joo - Jae-in's classmate/friend. *'Neri Naig' as Im Jung-ok - High school teacher *'William Lorenzo' as Heo Young-do *'Howard Zaleta' as Go Kil-dong *'Raven Villanueva' as Director of nursing service *'John Wayne Sace' as Coach Choi *'Rita Avila' as Jung Hye-sun 'Special Participation' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Jae-in *'Lance Lucido' as young Young-kwang *'Francyss Emmanuel Abuan' as young In-woo *'Smokey Manaloto' as Yoon Il-go Music Due to the success of the teleserye, the soundtrack album Glory Jane: The Original Teleserye Soundtrack was released January 17, 2016 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Cherryz Mendoza, led by the show's theme song One Day. Due to success of the show, the album was also certified Gold according to IBC Records. 'Track listing' #''One Day'' (composed by Agatha Obar-Morallos) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Siguro'' - Cherryz Mendoza #''Even If'' (Jam Morales) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Sa Aking Pag-Iisa'' (Cinderella) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Lihim'' - Cherryz Mendoza #''Till It's Time'' (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Pers Lab'' (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''One More Try'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) - Cherryz Mendoza Trivia *''Glory Jane'' marks Cherryz Mendoza's first teleserye project under IBC where she starred in a most promising role are Only Me and You and Forever Barkada. Mendoza has been a contract star of Secarats Talent Management Services, she will be one of IBC's contract star thru Kapinoy Talent Center and launched her fourth Primetime Princess of IBC (like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano). *Also, the first primetime series of Hiro Volante on IBC. *This is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. *The series is also became the fourth primetime franchised series for IBC after Carita de Angel from Mexico and Hayate the Combat Butler and Fall In Love With Me from Taiwan. See also *Cherryz Mendoza - Have you spotted #Infatuation on... *Cherryz Mendoza to topbill Philippine adaptation of Glory Jane *IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015 *Korean drama ‘Glory Jane’ got the Philippine adaptation on January 18 *The Mall Princess gets her biggest break on IBC-13 *Meet the Cast of IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ *Cherryz Mendoza portrayed Yoon Jae-in in IBC-13 Adaptation of Korean Series “Glory Jane” *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''Glory Jane'' References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series